Naoto Shirogane
"I finally think I can accept myself. That I’m a woman… That I haven’t yet become the detective I wanted to be… I… I am a woman… and a detective. One who is seeking the truth with you and the others." - Naoto Shirogane, Persona 4. Naoto Shirogane is a playable character in Persona 4. Arriving in Inaba to help investigate the murders, this fifth generation of the famed Shirogane detectives enrolls as a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Age: 17 Her theme Personality "People can't live alone. If you give in and sever your ties to human society, it will naturally become hard to live in it. Yet you refuse to face life and admit your fault, running from your own humanity like a coward. And though you claim to find life troublesome, you caused nothing but trouble for many others! Your twisted logic is that of an immature, egotistic brat!" - Naoto to Tohru Adachi Having lost both her parents in a car accident when she was very young, Naoto is an orphan who acts very mature in spite of her age. As a descendant of a respected lineage of famous detectives, she wears formal clothing, and deepens her voice when she speaks in a sophisticated, stilted manner. She is generally very serious, focused and mission-oriented. She rarely jokes around which can make her seem like a killjoy or party pooper when the team is involved in silly antics. In Persona 4 Arena, Kanji calls her out on this, saying she is too "uptight" and it makes her seem distant and on a different wavelength. One of Naoto's insecurities is her lack of friends; she has difficulty making friends and is lonely as a result. Naoto is very intelligent and analytical. A running gag, however, is that she texts in all caps with abbreviations, for example, "SEE U TOMORROW? Y/N PLZ REPLY ASAP" and "I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION 4 U, PLZ SEE ME TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL" Naoto's insecurities are her gender and age. She yearns to be seen as an adult, and expresses frustration at being treated like a child by the police force. She hates being looked down upon, and fears no one will take her seriously as a female, in a sexist occupation field. The sexism Naoto has tolerated and endured had made her self-conscious and ashamed of being female, making her struggle with the concept of femininity. In response, Naoto desired to be male; Naoto wanted to be viewed as male by society, adopted a male identity, never corrected anyone when people used male pronouns, avoided feminine clothing and wears platform shoes to appear taller. It is also implied Naoto began binding her chest to hide her large-sized breasts. After dealing with her Shadow, Naoto decides to give being female another try. However, Naoto still has difficulty accepting being female in her Social Link. By the end of the game, due to her own will and with the protagonist's help, she accepts the fact she does not always need to change who she is to suit the world. In the epilogue of Persona 4 Golden, she has started dressing more freely, disguising her femininity less than before. She is comfortable with not only who she is, but also that everyone else is aware that she is female. Despite her mature nature, Naoto has a shy side to her, as she refuses to wear a bikini at the Yasogami Beauty Pageant, but still manages to win despite dropping out of the swimsuit part because of her endearing popularity among voters. She also becomes embarrassed during the Investigation Team's visit to the Amagi Inn, when the schedules for the hot springs' use were confused. During the ski trip in Persona 4 Golden, Naoto appears to be afraid of ghost stories. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. She doesn't seem very interested in romance, and seems easily flustered or embarrassed when it arises. However, she is willing to date the protagonist if he advances her Social Link. There are also several romantic implications in the series between Naoto and Kanji. For example, she invites him under her umbrella, calls him Kanji-kun, blushes when she accidentally crashes into him while skiing, etc. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Naoto is working alongside Yen Sid and several others to look after and guide Ruby Rose on her mission. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Yu Narukami Kanji Tatsumi Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Rise Kujikawa Teddie Tohru Adachi Weiss Schnee Ruby Rose Naoto meets Ruby in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon. When Ruby was chosen for the quest to prevent Armageddon, Naoto was chosen to help Ruby. Naoto's job was to give Ruby a hand from time to time but not help her too much, other wise Ruby wouldn't be able to prove herself. But Naoto always tries to help Ruby succeed. Especially when Beerus hires assassins to go after Ruby. Naoto even went so far as ask someone to protect Ruby should they cross paths a short time before the quest began. Naoto shares a bit info to Ruby each time they meet and Ruby tells Naoto about things that happened during her quest. Things that should not have happened. This cause Naoto to gain great concern if Ruby is capable of finishing the quest, and if she'll make it out alive. As the two spend time together, Naoto gains a great liking to Ruby and she considers her a true friend. But though that liking comes regret, because she is part of what happened Ruby. Samus Aran Saber/King Artoria Pendragon Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Kiritsugu Emiya Max Tennyson Chiaki Nanami Jeremie Belopis Archer/Future Shirou Emiya They both met in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon. Unlike Ruby, Shirou and their friends, Naoto and Archer's relationships is a mixed. Reimu Hakurei Yen Sid In Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Naoto serves as Yen Sid's apprentice. The two met when Naoto was taking part in a police investigation of a tower, which happen to be Yen Sid's. Naoto decided to investigate the tower herself. There she met the wizard, when she thought the tower was empty. Yen Sid showed that he knew about Naoto and her adventures. Naoto become interested in who the old wizard is and wanted to know more about what he knew. There he made her an offer to be her apprentice. Naoto was hesitant to accept such a sudden offer. Yen Sid gave her some time to think it over. A short time pass and the more Naoto thought about her meeting with the wizard, the more she became interested in what he had to offer. She soon returned to his tower and accepted his offer. It is there Yen Sid began her training. Expanding her mind to new worlds, showing her things she didn't even knew existed, even training her in combat. Soon Naoto and Yen Sid became very close as a mentor and student would. Orkos (God of War) Zeus Beerus Trigon Dr. Strange Handsome Jack Junko Enoshima Shinji Matou Zouken Matou Queen Chrysalis Beelzeboss Freed Sellzen Riser Phenex Tira Rascal (Glitter Force) Kyoko Kirigiri Makoto Naegi Nagisa Shiota Miku Izayoi Nagito Komaeda Chernabog Powers and Abilities Persona Naoto Shirogane is a character from the Fortune Arcana. Her initial Persona is Sukuna-Hikona, but later evolves into Yamato-Takeru. His abilities lie in light and dark magics, as well as character augmentation. Initial Persona: Sukuna-Hikona Ultimate Persona: Yamato-Takeru Allies and enemies Allies: Yu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Yen Sid, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Lord Death, Palutena, Pit, Viridi, Arlon, Phosphora, Cragalanche, Rosalina, Ruby Rose, Saber, Samus Aran, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Archer/Future Shirou, Naruto Uzumaki, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Kiritsugu Emiya, Kyoko Kirigiri, Nagisa Shiota, Enemies: Tohru Adachi, Gilgamesh, Nagito Komaeda, Marluxia, Larxene, Beerus, Zeus (God of War), Hades (God of War), Poseidon (God of War), Helios (God of War), Hermes (God of War), Hercules (God of War), Dues (Asura's Wrath), Dark Pit, Kirei Kotomine, Zouken Matou, The Joker, Sweet Tooth, Kefka, Vladimir Makarov, Quotes Gallery P4A_Naoto.png P4D_Naoto_Shirogane.png PQ_Naoto_Shirogane.png Persona_4_Golden_Naoto_.png Naoto Winter Clothes.png|Winter Clothes Naoto New Year Clothes.png|New Years Clothes Naoto Ski Clothes.png|Ski Clothes P4G_Naoto_epilogue_portrait.png P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_protrait.png P4A_Profile_Naoto.png Naoto riding a bike.jpg Natoto Shirogane's stare.jpg|Naoto's Batman Stare P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_halloween_outfit_change.png|Halloween outfit P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_christmas_outfit_change.png|Christmas outfit P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_Featherman_Costume_DLC.png|Featherman outfit P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_butler_outfit_change.png|Butler outfit P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_maid_uniform.png|Maid outfit P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_yasogami_female_school_uniform.png|School Uniform P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_Summer_Vacation_Clothes_(Limited_Edition_Included_-_DLC)_change.png|Summer Vacation outfit Naoto as a child colored.png|Naoto as a child Naoto_Shirogane.jpg Naoto and Kiritsugu.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kiritsugu Emiya" Ruby and Naoto.png|Naoto Shirogane and Ruby Rose Partners in Arms.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kiritsugu Emiya: Partners in Arms" Naoto and Yen Sid.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Yen Sid" Naoto and Miku.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Miku Izayoi" Naoto Shirogane and Nagito Komaeda.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Nagito Komaeda/The Hopeness" Naoto Shirogane and Kirei Kotomine.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kirei Kotomine" Naoto and Sakura.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Sakura Matou" Naoto and Kyoko.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kyoko Kirigiri" Naoto Kanji Miku and Reimu.png|"Naoto Shirogane Kanji Tatsumi Miku Izayoi and Reimu Hakurei" Naoto and Nagisa.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Nagisa Shiota" Naoto and Reimu.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Reimu Hakurei" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Hat Wearer Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Lawful Good Category:Detectives Category:Gun Users Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Summoners Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Love Interests of Yu Narukami Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Villain's Crush Category:Yugo Friends